Starting
by Luna Jose
Summary: "Not even starting over, but just... starting." Sam and Andy starting. How 3x01 should have ended. SMUT.


A/N: I'm back! After a very long hiatus between Rookie Blue seasons I'm back. I wanted so very desperately to write something, but Lola (the muse) was out for a while. I was actually working on a story for Inuyasha and lost everything since the previous computer refused to turn on. Lost as well, all of my previous stories, including the rookie blue, etc. *eye twitching* starting fresh now and the series premiere has once again inspired me. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did, although I would have appreciated a bit more McSwarek action. So Rookie Blue from 10 - 11, writing/reading previous stories for inspiration 11 - 12, forgetting and attempting to reset fanfiction password then forgetting email password and attempting to reset 12 - 1:35. So I hope you all appreciate it, especially since I set an alarm to get up at 6 to water the irritating, water thirsting, needy flowers my mother planted. I recieve so many lovely reviews before and so many people following me and any stories I post so I felt extra inspired to write you all something yummy! please enjoy, and as usual, unbeta-ed.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it! Although my birthday was just last week so if the writers wanted to give me a late present...

2nd A/N: By the way, I realise it's kinda short but oh well, it ended well for me.

* * *

"So, how do we start?"

He was unsure. She could tell from the way he was sitting: frame tense, jaw taut, fist tightening and unfurling. But he was here... finally. After three months of no calls, no emails, no text messages; after three months of waiting for him, wishing for him, missing him- and he was here, sitting, beside her. He looked as good as ever in the typical jeans and t-shirt pair. She wanted to soak in his presence, to finally drill in her brain he was okay. After three months of remembering the blood, of dreaming that she could never see him again, he was safe. It was easier to accept now.

His gaze cut to her and she stared back steadily. They studied each other openly, something they had not yet had the chance to do. He looked just the tiniest bit older. She was a shade darker. Suddenly the air between them became hot, an intense flame. Three months of not knowing his kiss, his touch, the burn of him against her skin suddenly rushed upon her. He wanted her as well. He kept switching between staring at her and her lips, finally settling upon the latter.

A small smirk crossed her face. Three months, but they were still on the same page, always playing off each other.

He leaned over; and she tilted her head back to accept him, sighing as his lips ghosted over hers once, twice, before settling. His taste just as she remembered, masculine and strong. He shifted, planting an arm on either side of her, caging her against the couch. The move comforted her, made her feel feminine and safe within his arms. She allowed herself to be pushed back, shifting so to lay along the length of the couch. They kissed leisurely for several minutes, reveling in the presence of the other. His lips were smooth, placing soft kisses at the corner of her mouth, across her jaw, down the column of her neck.

She turned her head, giving him more access. Her breath left her as his hand unexpected slid under her shirt, skimming up to gently massage one breast through the lacy material of her bra. His lips twisted into a smirk against her skin, and there was almost a light chuckle. The other hand slid under her back to pull her against him.

He sits up suddenly, pulling her with him. He's pulling back, hands caressing the smooth skin of her stomach on their way. His hand is in hers, gently pulling as he stands. He's walking backwards, leading her, already knowing the location of her bedroom after having seen it once. One step, then another, and another, and another, until they're falling back on the bed together, eyes locked. She shivers as he brushes against her, body already tight and hyperaware.

Their clothes are gone now, mysteriously having disappeared between wandering hands and heated kisses.

He enters her, groaning against her neck at the heat. Her hands are gently combing his hair, her body arching into his. They're moving, sweat-slicked skin sliding sensuously. Soft moans and sighs fill the room, and whatever anger he held is gone, disappeared in the face of their passion. They're making love and she can never remember it feeling this good before. And now it's not just lust, there's more, and it's not just sex because there's the pinprick of tears, and her heart is bursting just being so intimately connected with him. It's better now because it's not in some undercover apartment off the map near the Alpine, but it's real and they're starting and it's new, and so, so good.

Their bodies are tensed, and this time it's not a building, fiery passion, but a soothing wave gently crashing over them. Her breath escapes her, and for a few good seconds she can't breathe, and time is still and then she's there, lying next to him. They're both breathing heavily. He's slipped from her and in the back of her mind she has registered the empty feeling, but right now she's too content to notice.

Finally, there's air again, and she takes the time to curl against him, silently claiming him as a human pillow. Her hand has come to rest on his chest and she's playing absently with the hair there.

The air of the room cools her skin and she shivers. His arm tightens around her, but she has the slight inclination to believe it's less because of her chills, and more that he's terrified to let her go. Maybe she should have ignored the suspension and seen him anyway, because all she wants is him. If he asked, she would choose him over her job in a heartbeat, though she never thought he would ask. But apparently he did, and she answered wrong. Now though, she doesn't blame him, because all she wants to do is hold him tight and never let him go.

The room is quiet, and she's half asleep as it is, but she still manages a response to his earlier question. "I think that's a pretty good start."

* * *

Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think! I love all your wonderful reviews but no flames please, flames burn my writing fingers.


End file.
